


Just wait for me

by ClaudiaRosette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaRosette/pseuds/ClaudiaRosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is taking in by- yet another foster family. But this one is quite different,it's special. Regina Mills makes it special. But will they still mean as much to each-other years later? Will things be the same? Will they be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Ends Too Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This will be my first story. It's a AU, there is no magic, fairy-tale, curse etc. Set in New York. M rated in chapters ahead. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. (Also Henry in this first part of the story,is Regina's dad,not son!) Also this chapter is the past! The next one will be present.  
> \- Claudia xo

The squeaking of Emma's black leather boots,across the marble floor was the only noise which filled the empty space. It was so much more than she could have ever asked for. Each room was equally as beautiful as the rest, simple white walls with sizable art pieces hanging from them. The flare of the sunlight that beamed through the considerably large glass windows,added a lot more warmth to the neutral open space. Trying to catch each detail with her eye- ''It's quite okay dear,no need to glare at everything. This is your home too, you'll have time to see it. Now,you will need to meet someone'' Mr Mills,stood bold in front of her,but not in any sort of disrespectful manner, more so he looked kind and loving. ''Ah. Sorry,Mr Mills. I didn't- I mean I'm just not used to this...'' Emma tried to stand as straight as possible,leaving her head staring at floor, fidgeting with both of her thumbs. The thought of having to impress someone never seemed to go away for her. From one family to another- 'it's your home too' Those words after a while became meaningless,the fifth foster family proved that none of these homes,that she had or will have, will ever be hers. Everything is temporary. The Long corridor seemed to go on and on, Mr Mills,far ahead. Emma picked her pace up,trying to be at least somewhat behind him. Just as she reached him, Mr Mills turned himself abruptly to face Emma. ''Now Emma,I'd like you to meet my tremendous,beautiful daughter Regina'' He pressed his hand against the door,ever so gently pushing it open. Mr Mills left,leaving Emma stood in the door-frame. She could see how lost in the book Regina was,she had no intention of interrupting that,figuring out that she'll stand there until Regina acknowledges her presence. Regina quickly stood up,as if she read Emma's mind. ''My apologies,the book is so interesting I really couldn't get my eyes off it. You must be Emma,it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Regina!'' She seemed overly positive and joyful about Emma's presence, which made her feel this warm feeling in her chest that she has never felt before. Emma's eyes wondered all over Regina,realising that she has never seen someone as beautiful as her,and that Mr Mills wasn't wrong. Regina has the most gorgeous olive toned skin, following by her alluring full,round lips. Her fine curves just the right proportion. Regina felt Emma's eyes travelling all over her,making her cheeks turn a deep pink colour. ''...Yeah yeah,no I'm Emma yeah. It's nice to meet you too!'' Soon both of their cheeks turned pink. Standing there awkwardly facing each-other, Emma started to giggle embarrassed with herself,Regina followed. ''I'm sorry!'' Emma had to pause,the laughter was talking over her ability to speak. ''I'm just nervous, the amount of times that I have been made to face this kind of situation and I somehow still get pretty nervous,I don't even know what to say most of the time. See I'm rambling! Oh god okay,yeah let me stop now'' Regina's laughter grew, she found Emma incredibly adorable when she was nervous like that. Suddenly, Emma found herself drowning in Regina's arms, and for the first time in her life, she felt safety- it almost felt like home. It was like the whole world only just started spinning, she could finally breathe... The hug seemed to last for-ever, but both of the girls were like magnets to each-other. Feeling Regina's breath against her neck,and her lips accidentally brushing against Emma's soft pale neck, sent shivers down her spine. The brutal life she knew, has stopped for a moment and got tired of bringing Emma down. It gave her a taste of something that she has never had. Their bodies slowly peeling off, which merely felt like a bandage being pulled off a fresh wound. Regina's eyes wondered deep into Emma's, getting lost, exploring the land that was so unknown to her mind, trying to find answers to the hurt that was in her eyes; making Emma feel naked just stood there, being read like one of Regina's books. But somehow,for once, she didn't mind. There was some sort of trust already between both of them,maybe it was the hug? Or maybe it was just Regina purely. They were so absent to the reality that held both of them, that they haven't come to the realization, that they were stood there in each-others arms, norepinephrine, quickening in their bloodstreams. Tears started racing down Emma's face. 


	2. Too dangerous for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness can't last for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted,but I've been awfully busy! -C.

Regina's hand matched Emma's cheek perfectly, the sudden warmth sunk in through Emma's skin. Silent sobs vibrated from the blonde’s lips- ‘’Oh Emma… Please don’t cry.’’ Creating perfect circles with her gentle hand, Regina rubbed her tears away. Emma’s deep mischievous green eyes looked up into Regina’s, for moments they only exchanged stares, until one of their eyes wondered to the other’s lips, and back up again. Then a sudden collision of lips, first they were gentle; barely touching, now they were wet, messy, almost as if they were long-lost-lovers whom finally found each other after years of loneliness and desire. A soft moan escaped Regina’s mouth as Emma pulled her closer by her tight waist.   
Eerie silence radiated from the walls, until there were only hard footsteps on the marble stairs, both girls separated from each other as if they caught on fire. ‘’Ah, there you are Emma, I thought you would have been in your room already unpacking?’’ He asked with slight confusion in his voice, before his eyes wondered to Regina, who was now stood there with her face painted crimson, and her body stood solidly. ‘My darling, are you OK? You seem a bit shaken up?’’ Stuttering- ‘’Yes… Yes farther I’m okay thank you, just have to get used to this- you know whole new situation.’’ ‘’Okay well. I’ll leave you girls to it, I have to go for an hour or two, I've been called in from work; apparently it’s urgent. I ‘shall see both of you later this evening.’’ Before leaving, he placed a gentle peck on Regina’s forehead. Although the whole house was silent, there was a perplexing amount of roaring thoughts floating around them. ‘’Emma- this thing that just happened… It can’t happen again, I don’t know what got into me, I guess I was’’ before Regina could finish her ‘explanation’, Emma didn't give her the chance. ‘’Don’t bother, I understand. Anyone would want do make a little stupid foster kid feel better. Totally get it, won’t bother you anymore, you can go back to reading your stupid nonsense’’ Emma stormed off, closing the door behind her, leaving Regina startled.  
Hours have passed and the silence deepened. There was a gentle knock on Emma’s door, after a short moment came a raspy reply ‘’Yeah?’’ Regina didn't bother answering; she opened the door wide and stood there before Emma. ‘’I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that at all, I was just shocked. Quite honestly, I never really imagined my first kiss being with a girl…’’ Standing there fidgeting with her hands, Regina couldn't believe what she just said. ‘’I know I was shocked too, but I could have never said something like that to you-‘’ ‘’Emma you know I don’t think of you as some stupid foster kid, you’re much more than that.’’ Before they knew it, they were hugging again. Both of held each other tight, as their tears fell down each other’s necks, and check’s. Their sobs almost became synchronized before, their lips met again. This kiss was different; they shared some form of love… Love at first sight, maybe? It felt like time has stopped just for them, or maybe their love stopped the time. The clock all over the world stop ticking, they felt like it was only them. Emma pushed her lips gently off of Regina’s- ‘’Regina, I don’t know so much about you, but I have never been so interest into knowing more, when I kiss you, it feels like the universe planned us all along. That no matter what happened to me before, I am here with you now, and that where I’m meant to be. It feels like I found my home and myself.’’ Before their lips could touch again, the world started spinning again, the harsh reality swung right at them. The door flew straight open. There, before them stood a heated Mr. Mills. ‘’You fifthly ungrateful kid, thinking you can touch my daughter, and turn her into some sort of lesbian. I took you into my house, and you do this?! How dare you’’ Taking impressively large steps towards Emma, Regina stood between them. ‘’Dad! Stop, it isn't what you think’’ ‘’Regina get out of my way.’’ ‘’Dad…’’ ‘’Get out of my way!’’ He nudged Regina to the side, and grabbed Emma harshly by her tank, before dragging her through the corridor, and throwing her onto the cold pavement. ‘’I never want to see you again. You will never achieve anything, just look at yourself? You’re pathetic; you’ll end up on the streets. You’ll be no one. Disgusting worthless piece of crap.’’ Emma just laid there for a moment, her cheek pressed against the hard cold concrete moments ago was pressed to warmth of Regina Mills, and it was a shock to Emma’s body. Dragging her body, and picking up the pace she ran, because Mr Mills was wrong, she is good at one thing and that’s running away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a short one,something like a sneek peak! Please comment with reviews,and what you guys would like to see! Thank you for taking the time to read this story! -Claudia xoxo


End file.
